girlsbravofandomcom-20200213-history
Girls Bravo Anime Series
Blu-ray * July 3, 2017 (UK) Plot of the Series Yukinari Sasaki is a troubled boy who was bullied by girls at a young age. As a result, he breaks out in a rash every time a girl touches him. One day, he is magically teleported to the planet Seiren, a planet with a mostly female population, where he meets a cute gluttonous girl named Miharu. Miharu is unlike any other girl he has met, as he doesn't get rashes when she touches him. The two return to Earth, where Yukinari shows his new friend the ways of Earth. Differences from the Manga While the anime is still more or less the same as the manga, there are some minor differences. *Some stories from the manga were adapted to episodes of the anime, but in the anime, the stories' chronological order is different. For example, the manga story that the episode Bravo at the Hot Springs! is based on took place before Tomoka and Koyomi came to Earth, and the Fukuyamas had less involvement in the plot. In the anime version, the story took place after Tomoka and Koyomi came to Earth, and Kazuharu Fukuyama used his offering to let the female protagonists use his hot spring so that he could spy on them bathing. He also selflessly used his plot to help his sister Lisa get closer to Yukinari. *In the manga, Lisa Fukuyama first met Ebi when she wanted to use a rare creature from another dimension to make a potion, but spared her when she reminded her of her dead cat. In the anime, Lisa befriended Ebi, who was temporarily changed into a human by Tomoka, because she reminded her of her best friend, a doll she once brought to life. *There are some characters in the manga that don't appear in the anime, such as Yukinari's mother and Kazuha. Likewise, there were also characters in the anime that never appeared in the manga. *In the anime, there are more stories focusing on Seiren. *Yukinari is cured of his allergy to females in both the manga and the anime, but the results are different in both. In the manga, it was revealed that he was hooked up to a virtual reality machine and that Fukuyama used him to test it. In the anime, he is truly cured of his condition, but becomes allergic to girls again after he meets his female counterpart from Seiren, Yukina. *The anime is a bit more explicit than the manga. In both, female nudity is a lot more common than male nudity, but the manga has all forms of nudity censored(except for female rear nudity). Here, only the genitalia is censored. *Miharu and Maharu's bath is different. In the manga it is a large white square shaped bathtub but in the anime it is a large bathing pool at ground level that has water brought in it through a fountain. Characters Main Characters *Yukinari Sasaki- Voiced by Mamiko Noto and by Yuri Lowenthal in the English dub. He is allergic to girls due to being constantly bullied by them at a young age. The one girl that does not trigger his reaction is Miharu. His allergy causes him to break out in a rash when a girl touches him or to faint when he comes into contact with a woman's breasts. *Miharu Sena Kanaka- Voiced by Ayako Kawasumi and by Michelle Ruff in the English dub. Miharu is a native of Seiren. She's also very gluttonous and almost always thinks about food. She is so obsessed with food that she thinks that certain Earth terms are a kind of exotic delicacy on Earth. She also doesn't seem too shy about being partially or completely unclothed in front of Yukinari. *Kirie Kojima- Voiced by Chiwa Saito and by Lulu Chiang in the English dub. Kirie is often quick-tempered and often gets very mad when she witnesses, or falls victim to, perverted situations. Whenever she is angered, she beats up whoever it was that enraged her. A running gag in the first season had her see Yukinari and Miharu in a situation where Miharu was partially or completely nude, or appeared to be doing something provocative, and then Kirie would jump to conclusions and beat up Yukinari. The gag seemed to have ceased to occur by the time the second season aired. She also beats up Kazuharu Fukuyama whenever he makes lewd advances to her. *Kazuharu Fukuyama- Voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu and by Liam O'Brien in the English dub. Rich, powerful, and perverted. Those are the three words that best describe Kazuharu Fukuyama, who is somewhat the main antagonist of the manga and anime. Many episodes featuring him have him try to come up with a clever scheme to see the female protagonists naked or to have seduce them. Despite his lecherous nature, he cares deeply about his sister Lisa. *Lisa Fukuyama- Voiced by Yuki Matsuoka and by Hunter Mackenzie Austin in the English dub. Lisa is slightly insane and often uses black magic. She is often under the delusion that Yukinari is her soulmate, and frequently tries to win his heart, even attempting to cure him of his allergy to females. A lot of times, she uses her knowledge of magic to try and get Yukinari by her side, only to cause serious problems. She even occasionally tries to use her magic to solve the problem, but only ends up making things worse. *Koyomi Hare Nanaka- Voiced by Masayo Kurata and by Carrie Savage in the English dub. In the first season, she came to Earth to bring Miharu back to Seiren, but developed amnesia when she arrived. When she recovers her memory, she at first hesitates to bring Miharu back to Seiren after seeing how happy she is with Yukinari. In the second season, Maharu hires her and Tomoka to find her a husband. In the last episode, she is reunited with her father. *Tomoka Lana Jude- Voiced by Ayaka Saito and by J-Ray Hochfield in the English dub. After Maharu decides to send Miharu back to Earth, Tomoka ends up on Earth as well. She is a young girl who in some cases acts like a mature adult. Because of this, she gets really mad when people call her a little kid. *Ebi- A creature from Seiren resembling a cat and a seal that comes to Earth along with Tomoka. Her sounds are provided by Tomoko Kaneda and Fumihiko Tachiki in the original version and by Karen Thompson in the English dub. Ebi can only say "Nya". Despite her limited vocabulary, Ebi is really very intelligent. She is named Ebi because she resembles a fried shrimp to Miharu("ebi" is Japanese for shrimp). Minor Characters *Maharu Sena Kanaka- Voiced by Sayaka Ohara and by Karen Thompson in the English dub. She is the older sister of Miharu, and is afraid of dying single. She once hired Koyomi and Tomoka to return Miharu to Seiren, but decided to let Miharu return to Earth afterwords. In the second season, she hires Koyomi and Tomoka to find her a husband. In the last episode of the anime, she asks Hayate if he wants to marry her. His answer, if any, is unknown. *Hayate- Voiced by Takanori Hoshino and by Patrick Seitz in the English dub. He is one of Lisa Fukuyama's attendants. In the last episode of the anime, Maharu asks him if he'd like to be married. His answer, if any, is unknown. *Kosame- Voiced by Nozomi Masu and by Robin Rhodpa in the English dub. She is one of Lisa Fukuyama's attendants. After meeting Kirie Kojima, she develops a lesbian interest in her. *Mamoru Machida- Voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino and by Sam Regal in the English dub. Mamoru is pretty much like a stereotypical nerd and cares so much about cleaning up trash that he often dons a costume to become a member of the Mamo Ranger Squadron(a parody of the Super Sentai, which are known oversees as the Power Rangers). Despite being referred to as a Squadron, Mamoru appears to be the only member of the team. It is revealed in his debut episode that his obsession over cleaning up garbage stems from an incident in his childhood where he was beaten by his abusive mother when he failed to turn off the water faucet. *Lilica Stacy- Voiced by Natsuko Kuwatani and by Willow Lane in the English dub. Lilica Stacy is a servant of Fukuyama. It is sometimes implied that she is in love with him. *Nanae Kuh Haruka- Voiced by Yukiko Iwai and by Rita Stevens in the English dub. She is the supervisor of Tomoka and Koyomi. *Hijiri Kanata- Voiced by Aya Hisakawa and by Erica Shaffer in the English dub. She is a very strict teacher at Yukinari's school who is later revealed to be an agent of Yukina. *Yukina- Voiced by Sakura Nogawa and by Elise Baughman in the English dub. She is a woman from Seiren who has marks all over her body. Because of her marks, she believed that no man would ever love her, and is allergic to men, similar to Yukinari's allergy to women. She once kidnapped Miharu in an attempt to use her power to close the gateway connecting Earth to Seiren. After she met Yukinari, she noticed that Yukinari did not trigger her allergies. She then slept with Yukinari, who's then cured allergy to females started to develop again. *The Boss- A character that only appears in the anime. The Boss is a large obese man wearing a Hawaiian shirt that often doesn't speak and instead uses unintelligible grunts to communicate. He was often accompanined by a blond sidekick in a blue suit that would frequently blame people for attacking his boss when they accidentally bump into him. In his last appearance, he actually speaks and encourages Yukinari to try to rescue Miharu. His sidekick is dumbfounded and asks why he didn't speak before. The Boss then shrugs and replies that he simply didn't have anything to say. *Hakana- Voiced by Ai Shimizu and by Tara Platt in the English dub. She was a ghost who haunted Fukuyama's private hot spring because in life, she was caught bathing by a peeping tom and fell to her death. Yukinari and the others help her enter the afterlife. She is one of the few minor characters in the manga to appear in the anime. While she isn't named in either the manga or the anime, she is named Hakana in the credits. List of Anime released Season 1 * Episode 01: Bravo From the Bathroom! * Episode 02: Bravo at School! * Episode 03: Cooking is Bravo! * Episode 04: Bravo in the Mansion! * Episode 05: Bravo on a Rainy Day! Part 1 * Episode 06: Bravo on a Rainy Day! Part 2 * Episode 07: Look for a Groom Bravo! * Episode 08: Lots of Bravo! * Episode 09: Bravo at the Great Magic War! * Episode 10: Bravo at the Hot Springs! * Episode 11: Ping-Pong is Bravo! Season 2 * Episode 12: Bravo at the Pool! * Episode 13: Fight Bravo! * Episode 14: First Date is Bravo! * Episode 15: Clean Up Bravo! * Episode 16: As Long As We're Together Then Bravo! * Episode 17: Bravo at the Part-time Job! * Episode 18: Bravo at Mahjong! * Episode 19: Rabbit Ears Bravo! * Episode 20: School Festival is Bravo! * Episode 21: Sunny Afternoon Bravo! * Episode 22: Present is Bravo! * Episode 23: Bravo to Seiren! * Episode 24: Final Bravo! Reception Category:Anime Series